memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Latrek
T'Latrek was a 24th Century Vulcan woman who served as the Federation Councillor from the Confederacy of Vulcan for eight decades. She was elected to office in 2296, and was known as a stable point of logic on the Federation Council. ( ) As Federation Councillor from a founding Member State, she served on the Security Council, and was Chair of the External Affairs Council. In the latter capacity, she often worked to supervise Federation diplomats such as Worf, the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. ( ; ; ). She and Bera chim Gleer, the Federation Councillor from the United Planets of Tellar, often came into conflict, including one infamous debate over increased security in the early 2370s prior to the outbreak of war with the Dominion. Councillor T'Latrek was initially speculated to be amongst the presidential candidates after Federation President Min Zife of Bolarus unexpectedly resigned in 2379; however, no one in fact had in fact submitted her name to the Council for candidacy consideration since, as in previous elections, she had made it known that she was not interested in becoming president. ( ) Prior to being elected to the Council, T'Latrek served in the administration of President Ra-ghoratreii of Efros. She was amongst those who were present at the negotiations of the Khitomer Accords, and was called to a meeting the evening before the signing of the Accords. There, President Ra-ghoratreii confessed that he felt that the Accords were a mistake and would not hold, but that the Federation had no choice but to sign them for the sake of trying to create peace with the Klingon Empire. Councillor T'Latrek later observed that this taught her the lesson that a president must learn that he or she cannot always do as he or she wishes, but rather as must be done to accomplish the job. ( ). T'Latrek was still serving on the Federation Council in August 2382. That month, she joined forces with Councillors Gleer, Tomorok of the United Rigel Colonies, and Kellerasana zh'Faila of the Andorian Empire, in opposition to the renewal of the Starfleet Operational Security Act. She and the other three had introduced a bill to repeal the act, and found themselves in conflict with President Nanietta Bacco of Cestus. President Bacco threatened to veto the bill; in response, Councillor T'Latrek threatened to introduce a motion to over-rule the veto. Unfortunately for Councillor T'Latrek, President Bacco had already persuaded Councillors Cort Enaren of Betazed, Krim Aldos of the Republic of Bajor, and Lari Beltane of Gemworld, to oppose the veto override and support renewal of the Act for another ten years. ( ) :Federation Councillor Sipak, who served a brief term as Federation President Pro Tempore in October 2385, was described as a Vulcan male who had served several turns on the Council. However, his home Member State went unestablished. If he represented the Confederacy of Vulcan, this implies that T'Latrek left office some time between August 2382 and October 2385. :In the FASA continuity, a Vulcan female named T'nirea served as Federation Councillor From Vulcan in 2364. Appearances * * (First appearance) * * * * * |Zero Sum Game}} Connections category:vulcans category:federation Councillors category:politicians